


Friggin' Deals

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Series: Ficlets Just A Bit Too Long For Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Demon!Dean, Feminization, Light Bondage, Light Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with fluff at the end, Sub!Sam, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never should have agreed to that stupid freaking deal with Dean. He really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friggin' Deals

Now, he was laying out on his own damn bed, unable to move, and his brother was right there, watching him desperately try to get off, but his body being denied even that small comfort because he couldn't just keep his mouth shut about who could play pool better.

"Dean. Dean, c'mon, man." Sam kept his voice as calm as he could, level and even and not shaky at all.

Dean was sitting in the corner, downing what might have been his third of fourth beer, three empty bottles of Jack sitting on the table next to him. He took a long swig, popping his lips and swiping just the tip of his tongue across them.

"No can do, Sammy. We have ourselves a deal. You know just how much us demons love deals, don'tcha?" Dean grinned as his eyes flicked to black.

Sam wiggled as much as he could, a little give on his wrists and less on his legs. His head was free to move, though, so he shook it to get the hair out of his eyes and to look over at his brother.

"Dean, I'm begging you. C'mon." Dean pursed his lips as he stood, eyes still a reflective, haunting black.

"Mmm, sorry Sammy, but you're not. Well, not entirely." Dean grinned again, turning his head to the side and Sam felt the pressure on his wrists increase just the littlest bit. A reminder.

"Dean, I'm not gonna- I can't," Sam clenched his jaw and waited for the wave of feeling to pass. "D-don't do that, Dean!" Dean chuckled and his eyes returned to the bright shade of green they had been before.

"Do what? 'M just standin' here, mindin' my own business."

"You know what, Dean. You- you're looking at me with that friggin' look on your face and you're abusing your powers, man!" Sam tried to pull his arms up, but Dean had them too tightly to move at all.

"You know you love it, Sammy. Me, taking control. Making you mine." Dean was now at the side of Sam's bed, voice whiskey rough and deep.

"Y'know," Sam turned to look Dean in the eyes, watching them go from their soft green back to the intense black Dean favored when they were alone, "I really h-hate the fact that you can't get drunk any more."

"Generally, good little wives have the opposite problem. But, you're not a good little wife, huh?" Sam groaned softly as he was overtaken with sensation again.

"Guess, _shit_ , guess not." Sam tried his best, he really did, but he didn't stand a chance with Dean and his new powers. Not when Dean was using them like _this_. Using his kinetic manipulation to twist a dildo, to pump it agonizingly slowly, to keep Sam just on the edge but unable to tip over because Dean decided to fashion a supernatural cock ring out of pure energy.

"Wonder how the other demons'd feel, knowing that their Boy King is just a little slut. Hungry for his Knight's dick, huh?" Sam shuddered, fighting against the shame and urge to give in to his brother.

"Dean, c'mon, just let me," Sam stopped, still embarrassed, and licked his lips with a dry tongue.

"Let you what, Sammy?" Dean stood from his crouched position, knees cracking in an imitation of humanity, and he sat next to Sam on the bed, all soft plaid and worn denim while Sam was bare as the day he'd been born.

Sam watched Dean carefully, swallowing thickly and trying to ignore the fire burning in his gut. Dean raised a hand, slowly, and reached for Sam's hair. He ran his fingers through it, humming appreciatively as he tangled the strands into his hand, pulling and making Sam's long neck arch deliciously.

"Sam, this only works if we both use our words, okay?" Sam nodded his assent, Dean's unmoving hand making the movement careful and small, lest Sam pull his own hair.

"Dean, please. Just let me come, I need it, Dean, please," Sam was lost now, babbling when Dean grinned again and the dildo began fucking into Sam hard and fast. "Dean, _ah god_ , Dean please, shit yes."

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said, stilling the dildo, glee rising in him at Sam's whine. "If you can't beg me the right way, you don't get anything else."

Dean stared at Sam, predatory, hungry, as a pink blush painted his tanned cheeks. Sam was proud and stubborn, two things that never fared well for a sub when his dom had as much power over him as Dean did. Dean tutted quietly and stood from his place at Sam's side.

"Now, now, Sam. You don't want me to leave you all alone again, do you?" Sam shook his head violently, unable to speak as he was chewing at his lip to contain the desperate whimpers. "Well, then, you'll need to speak up. Let go, Sam, nobody'll hear you, I promise. You can get as loud as you want."

At the slight nudging of the dildo, Sam fell apart, loud and clear and relieved.

"Please, sir, will you let me come? I need to, sir, please. I- I've been s-so good, haven't I? I've been good for you, sir?" Dean growled, unable to help himself, and climbed atop Sam.

"No, you haven't, little slut. You need to have some sense fucked into you." Sam's moan only served to fuel the flames in Dean's stomach. With a fleeting thought, Dean's clothes were folded on the other bed and Sam's legs were bent at the knees.

"P-please, sir, I thought I'd been so good!" Sam was a sensational actor, doe eyes soft and innocent, mouth as pretty a little bow in his thirties as it was when he was twelve.

"You thought wrong." Dean leaned over Sam for the bottle of lube he'd had on the nightstand, popping the cap and scrabbling blindly for the condom he'd left near the lamp and he kissed Sam hard, bruising, biting at his soft lips in a frenzy.

Dean damn near tore the dildo out of Sam when he'd gotten the condom on, throwing it across the room with abandon. Sam cried out, his blush getting darker as Dean slid down his body to lap at his exposed hole.

"So pretty for me, Sammy. Always so pretty." Sam's breathing was heavier now, panting almost, and Dean didn't waste time. He pulled the lube closer, quickly squeezing some onto his hand for himself and Sam. He shoved two rough fingers into his brother, biting at his hip as Sam tried to buck up, reminding him who was in charge.

"Please, sir, fuck me. Please, I've been so bad," Sam screwed his eyes shut, trying against everything to just let the pleasure overtake him.

"Damn right you have," Dean rumbled, kneeling and yanking Sam closer. When Dean fucked into Sam, it wasn't gentle. It wasn't pretty or soft and didn't have any movie magic. It was real, it was raw, and it hurt like a bitch, but Sam didn't care.

"T-thank you, sir," Sam groaned out of habit, breathless and seeing nothing but white-hot flashes of pleasure-pain.

"Fuck, Sammy. So fuckin' tight, even after that fake cock. Just can't get enough can ya', huh? Need more? Need so much more don't you, little bitch, takin' it so good," Dean was huffing, was already so close, worked up just watching Sam earlier.

Sam damn near mewled, too far gone to feel ashamed. "Jesus, yes, sir. Oh _god_ , just like that, yes, please!" His voice broke when Dean released the pressure he'd had on Sam's dick, Sam painting himself in white ropes just a second after.

"Fuck!" Dean rolled his hips again, cool thighs against Sam's too-hot skin, and then couldn't make sense of anything except the feel of Sam around him, of fragile human taking him in. "God damn, Sammy," Dean whispered, falling back onto his heels, pulling out of his brother as gently as he could.

Sam was still shaking and shuddering, and Dean released his arms and legs as he laid down next to him. Dean reached out and ran a hand over Sam's sweat-drenched hair, watching as he chest heaved in and out in an effort to regulate his breathing.

"You okay, baby?" Dean murmured, gentle, and smiled as Sam nodded a little. "Good. 'M gonna clean you up, okay?" Sam nodded again, exhausted, and rolled from his back to his side. When Dean came back, Sam was mostly asleep, complaining quietly when Dean wiped him down with a warm washcloth.

Dean laughed lightly, drying Sam with the other towel he had brought out before lifting the covers out from under his heavy form. Dean ruffled his hair for good measure before turning to the unused bed to grab his boxers. He pulled them on then slid into bed with Sam, face to face, and threw his arm over his bare hip that scooted closer in sleep.

"Night, Sammy. Love you," Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of Sam's nose before settling down to recharge.


End file.
